Pré-história
A pré-história corresponde ao período da história que antecede a invenção da escrita, desde o começo dos tempos históricos registrados até aproximadamente em 3 500 a.C. NOTAS DE GÊNERO Killing Combat: Sim Hero Point Costs: Dice Action 3 Last Ditch 2 Desperation 20 Pushing: Ilimitado Expenditure: Dobro Recovery: 15 APs Notes: D * Povos primitivos desta época estão mais interessados no bem-estar de seu povo do que combater o crime; Aliás, crime é algo de consenso, dado que ainda não existem leis escritas (ao menos entre os povos primitivos). Um herói nesta época provavelmente será um nomade, há menos que possua Connection com alguma cidade ou tribo. Defender o povo de catástrofes naturais, animais ferozes ou outros povos já era em si uma aventura. * Muitas subperícias contidas em Perícias só estarão disponíveis nesta época se o personagem possuir requisitos necessários (uma Connection com a Atlantis de Arion, por exemplo, ou qualquer outra civilização secreta e avançada, ou o personagem pode ser um Exilado de outro período mais avançado) De outro modo, estarão proibidas as seguintes subperícias: # Forgery, Locks and Safes, Security Systems (subperícias de Thief) # Vehicles (todas as subperícias) # Firearms e Heavy Weapons (subperícias de Weaponry) # Detective (todas as subperícias) # Forensics (subperícia de Medicine) # Cartography e Demolition (subperícias de Military Science) # Scientist (todas as subperícias) # Spy (todas as subperícias) # Graphic Designer, Photographer, Writer (subperícias de Artist) * Poderes e Atributos sobrehumanos têm seu custo aumentado em +2 colunas em Factor Cost ; habilidades naturais de um Pet não sofrem esta penalidade, mas qualquer habilidade que não está contida na descrição básica dum espécime receberá as colunas extra, incluindo atributos aumentados. Esta penalidade reflete o quão raro é para os heróis daquela época possuírem quaisquer habilidades sobrehumanas. * Quaisquer Perícias Mentais têm +1 colunas extra em Factor Cost, há menos que o personagem tenha Connection com alguma civilização em que o uso de alfabeto é comum. * O uso de Gadgetry está limitada à tecnologia que é disponível na época; qualquer invenção que seja mais avançada que isso necessitará da vantagem Genius. As habilidades de um Gadget ou Artefato terão +2 colunas extra em Factor Cost, em adição as que não foram negadas pela adoção de Número de Confiança (R#). Ou seja, se nas regras comuns um Gadget tem todas suas habilidades em +3 colunas de Factor Cost por um Número de Confiança 0 (R#0), +2 colunas de Factor Cost por R#2, +1 coluna por R#3, e sem ajuste por R#5, Gadgets construídos na Era pré-histórica com os mesmos respectivos Números de Confiança teriam +5, +4, +3 e +2 colunas de Factor Cost, respectivamente. É digno de nota lembrar que, mesmo para inventores exilados de tempos mais recentes, componentes precisam ser inventados a partir do zero, a bem dizer. Reunir matéria-prima somente para os componentes já seria, por si só, um desafio. * O uso de Medicine (com as subperícias permitidas) não pode ultrapassar 5 APs, e as penalidades para o uso da Perícia devem ser lembradas. * Não se pode ganhar pontos pela adoção da desvantagem Illiterate. * Interação social é algo complicado nesta era. Um líder é escolhido muitas vezes por sua bravura e perícia em combate, ou, talvez por algum motivo não disponível para o intelecto das massas, o portador de algo divino (Lembrando que, para uma era tão primitiva, ciência poderia ser indistinguível de magia). Mulheres e crianças não têm direitos, a bem dizer. Aliás, as noções de direitos provavelmente fossem desconhecidas ou até ridicularizadas. Violência muitas vezes é a chave para resolver discussões. Escravidão é comum e ninguém discorda, desde que sejam a parte dominante, e não o dominado. Cronologia 145 000 AC * Na antiga Atlântida, Ahri'ahn nasce como filho de dois feiticeiros, Calculha, seguidor da Luz, e Majistra, senhora da escuridão. Ele é criado por seu pai em Atlantis enquanto seu irmão Garn Daanuth foi criado por sua mãe em Mu. Ambos são iniciados nos mistérios da feitiçaria. # 6 Após a Primeira Convocação dos 12 Magos do Império rejeitar a sugestão de Majistra que eles deveriam desenterrar os cristais mágicos do Zodiaco enterrados sob cada cidade, ela tenta tirar partido da sua energia para se tornar uma deusa, arrancando os cristais do zodíaco e causando um cataclismo que ligeiramente inclina o mundo em seu eixo e quase destrói as 12 cidades de Atlantis em todo o mundo. O jovem Ahri'ahn se sacrifica a mando de seu pai para parar Majistra, fazendo com que seu corpo para ser destruído, em seguida, retorna os cristais Zodíaco de volta para as 12 cidades. Garn é feito albino no processo. Calculha é forçado ao exílio o seu próprio corpo carregado de energia ao Darkworld juntamente com o espírito de Majistra. O corpo de Ahri'ahn, transformado em uma bola de energia, é enviado para o coração de uma estrela por Calculha. Garn cresce para substituir Majistra como feiticeiro de Mu. # 4). 110.000 anos AC * O período glacial Würm / Wisconsin começa na Terra, predito pelos feiticeiros da Atlântida, como resultado dos Cristais Zodiac serem enfraquecidos pela tentativa de Majistra usá-los para obter divindade. # 4 Por volta de 53.000 aC: * O Darkling príncipe Kr'Rth é derrotado pelo mago Tynan e lançada no sono eterno por 10.000 anos. # 26-27 50.000 A.C * Rip Hunter viaja para esta era a fim de matar Vandar Adg antes que ele adquira sua imortalidade; ele mata o pai deste ao invés (Rip não sabia que os membros da Tribo do Sangue herdam o nome dos pais). * Um homem da caverna do tipo Cro-Magnon chamado Vandar Adg, líder da Tribo do sangue, foi banhado na radiação de um meteorito misterioso, que lhe deu o intelecto e a imortalidade inacreditável, sendo conhecido nos dias de hoje como Vandal Savage. Um observador da Tribo do urso mais tarde aproximar-se-ia que o mesmo meteorito e transformaria no castigo merecido eterno do Savage, Homem Imortal, possuindo o poder de ressuscitar como um personagem novo cada vez que é morto. Assim era Atlantis 43 mil AC * Os acontecimentos de Arion, Lord of Atlantis: Surge na Terra uma grande civilização, rica na magia e na tecnologia, que leva a formação de Atlantis. Os primeiros homo magi eram os atlantes pré diluvio. ** O espírito de Ahri'ahn é tutelado pela deusa Jheryl dentro de uma parte da Darkworld conhecido como a Gema negativa. Enquanto 100.000 anos passam no mundo real, menos de duas décadas passam para o jovem. * Calculha, prometendo salvar Atlantis da Segunda Idade do Gelo, usa sua mágica para trazer o espírito de Ahri'ahn de volta à Terra dentro de uma estrela cadente que é realmente uma pedra preciosa rubi. A gema é encontrada por Wyynde, que é guiado pela voz de Calculha para colocá-la sobre a pirâmide de Prime Mages. Ahri'ahn renasce como Arion sem memória cheia de seu passado ou seu tempo no Darkworld. # 4-5 * Amizade com Wyynde (mais tarde tenente Wyynde) e a tenente (Lady) Chian (mais tarde Capt. Chian), Arion torna-se alto Mago de Atlantis e recebe a orientação da forma astral do Calculha. Ele promete para evitar a Idade do Gelo. Garn Daanuth na cidade agora vazia de Mu se torna consciente do retorno de Arion bem e toma medidas. # 5 * Calculha orienta Arion para ir em busca de respostas para parar o iminente idade do gelo, apenas para cair em um mortal si mesmo coma. Arion batalhas livre de um ser cósmico chamado de Sun-Sphere que erradamente pensa que ele é seu filho por causa de sua ligação com a estrela-gem que o trouxe para a Terra. # 55-62. * Garn Daanuth assume filho do rei D'Tilluh M'Zalle de Thamuz e envia os Cavaleiros do Dragão contra a cidade de Golden Gate. Arion e seus aliados atender Mara, um metamorfo adolescente de Thamuz cuja família é morto por Garn. Arion e Garn descobrem que são irmãos. Garn mata Calculha, que deixa um pouco de sua essência mágica dentro de um globo de cristal Arion quebrado, a fim de derrotar Garn. Arion aprisiona a alma de Garn em seu próprio corpo. # 1-8 * Arion evita a idade de gelo com a ajuda do Icestarr sedutora cuja exoneração do sol mágico contribuído para o problema. Ela dá sua vida quando o exemplo de Arion mostra a ela o significado do amor. Arion fica com apenas uma fração de seu poder original. # 9-10 * Após a morte de seu pai Sh'Roco, Wyynde relutantemente retorna a Khewannan-tu para se tornar o novo "chefe" ou Dhonu. Com a ajuda de arion ele derrota o xamã mal Wintermoon. # 13 * Chaon apresenta como Sacerdote Trykhun a fim de enganar Arion em acabar com toda a existência durante a sua batalha sob a cidade deserta de Mu. Arion intercepta-lo dentro da Chama de Hjerta. # 14-15 * Arion encontra uma tribo de homens-animal mutantes e seu líder Bylgor o homem-leão. Estas vítimas de experimentos por um técnico desconhecido, que se esconde dentro de Atlantis, Arion livre quando ele mostra-lhes misericórdia. # 16 * Wyynde toma uma noiva tribal chamado Fawndancer pouco antes Garn escapa de dentro Arion e destrói a terra natal de Wyynde com uma onda enorme. Arion consegue contar com a ajuda da deusa Deedra para transformar Garn em ouro maciço! Wyynde reencontra Arion em suas viagens. # 17-19 * Arion e companhia navegar os mares com o capitão Bloodmore of the Unicorn Black como Arion se baseia em cristal de energia do navio para expulsar o deus do mar bravo Altana. Wyynde descobre que sua noiva tribal Fawndancer foi transformada em uma sereia por ataque mágico de Garn em sua terra natal. # 20-22 * Garn retorna ao normal e usa sua mágica para transformar todos os Atlantis contra Arion antes de tentar prendê-lo em Darkworld. Arion escapa do outro reino dimensional e enterra Garn dentro do lugar mágico! # 23-25 * Arion derrota o mal Darkling príncipe Kr'Rth e seu servo mortal, o abadessa de Kr'Rth e tenta ganhar nova magia da Weaver. Enquanto isso, Lady Chian salva uma jovem chamada Lyla das leis tribais duras de seu pai, o Huntsman, em seguida, aprende do retorno de Arion para Atlantis. # 26-28 * Arion e viagem empresa para a terra natal de Chian de Hoshan onde ele é enganado pelo velho amante de Chian Tomokata em permitir escuro Majistra de ganhar a sua pedra preciosa rubi. Ele aprende os detalhes de seu passado dentro do Gem negativa e quebra forma de espírito de Majistra após a deusa Jehryl convence o tecelão em restaurar poderes perdidos originais de Arion! Arion restaura o corpo de Wyynde a forma humana, mas não faz nada para sua mente alterada, que ainda é animalesco. Rei D'Tilluh se mata e Wyynde que tinha sido transformado em um homem-animal é restaurado corporal. # 30-33 * A primeira Convocação de Magos do Arion é interrompido quando um dos convidados, Rhajeem, revela que ele se voltou ao mal e tenta assumir o controle da cidade. Arion permite que um dos monstros do mal assistente para levá-lo fora em uma outra dimensão. # 34-35 * O novo Rei M'zalle é morto quando antigos atlantes retornar do espaço após eras de distância da Terra. Eles são derrotados quando um dos seus Esok se volta contra eles e Arion batalhas do mal Chaon. O corpo de Chaon é temporariamente destruída por Arion, mas é tarde demais para impedi-lo de afundar a cidade da Golden Gate. Arion leva os sobreviventes para encontrar um novo lar. A irmã de M'zalle T'Galla torna-se rainha do Império. ESPECIAL 40 mil AC *A Godwave atinge a Terra pela primeira vez. 35 MIL AC * Na Terra, pessoas banhadas com a Godwave viraram os titãs mitológicos e mais tarde a sua prole foram os deuses gregos. Também caíram parcelas do poder gerando os deuses nórdicos, os que deram poder a Capitão Marvel, os deuses romanos e outros panteões (começo do Terceiro Mundo). 30 Mil AC * Anthro, um homem primitivo, transformar-se-á em um líder entre seres humanos evoluídos. *Batman, que tinha sido enviado de volta no tempo durante a Crise Final, foi capaz de testemunhar a morte de Anthro de velhice. * Cidadãos de Nova Genese e Apokolips atingem divindade (começo do Quarto Mundo). *Os Guardiões do Universo realizam alterações genéticas na espécie marciana, dando lhe uma fraqueza do fogo. Uma nave espacial cai na Terra, contendo um guardião do universo e um marciano. O Marciano mata uma tribo de Cro-Magnons e é morto mais tarde por Vandal Savage. *Um praga destrói a maioria da raça marciana. Milhares de anos atrás: *Em terras geladas do norte, uma mulher primitiva, após estuprada por membros duma tribo, dedicou-se as artes místicas, onde aprendeu eventualmente a reencarnar com suas memórias intactas. Ela reencarnou após gerações como Wotan, um ser de pele verde, de barba e cabelos pontudos. 15000 anos atrás * Uxas visita a Terra e cria as divisões entre os deuses gregos e romanos. 14000 anos atrás * Primeira aparição de Metron. * Ao combater Nebula Man no fim dos anos 1940, Sideral fica preso nesta era. League of America #100-102 10000 AC (estimado): * Kong, um adolescente Cro-Magnon, é expulso de sua tribo junto com a mãe, pelo líder da tribo Trog, seu pai, que temia uma profecia que dizia que seria destronado pelo próprio filho. Kong cresce para ter muitas aventuras, mas é desconhecido se conseguiu vingança contra seu pai. 9500 AC * Durante o reinado do rei Orin I, o rosto de Atlantis muda para sempre. Um enorme terremoto rasga o continente matando milhões de pessoas. No entanto, muitos cientistas da Atlântida previam uma catástrofe dessas e alertaram Orin. O rei construiu grandes escudos de força, que protegeram várias grandes cidades da devastação, incluindo Tritonis e Poseidonis. Nada, porém, poderia impedir que todo o continente da Atlântida afundasse permanentemente no mar. Eventualmente, os cientistas do Rei Orin são capazes de desenvolver um soro que permite aos atlantes sobreviverem por respirar debaixo d'água e sobreviver à pressão oceânica. 8000 AC * Ystina nasce. Ystina (pronuncia-se Iustina) foi mais tarde uma admiradora de Sir Galahad da Távola Redonda que se disfarçou como um rapaz chamado "Ystin" para estar perto dele. 7000 AC * Jebediah, um jovem de Canaã ganha poderes dos deuses Marzosh, Arel, Ribalvei, Voldar, Elbiam e Lumium, tornando-se o Campeão. Entrementes, ele tem muitas aventuras, até que um dia é seduzido por uma demônia em forma humana, que dá a luz Blaze e Satanus. Quando as Três Faces do Mal (Terror, pecado, e perversão) aparece, seu poder é tamanho até para o poder do Campeão, que apela aos deuses por ajuda. Os deuses, relembrando-o de seu pecado, só o ajudam com a condição de que ele irá buscar um sucessor. Munido de poder extra, o Campeão toma uma grande rocha do Céu e outra do Inferno, selando as Três Faces entre elas, e assim criando a Rocha da Eternidade, a qual o herói passa a vigiar desde então. Por 3.000 anos, como o Campeão envelhece, até que os deuses que ele conhecia foram esquecidos por todos exceto si mesmo, ele se torna um grande bruxo, tomando o nome Shazam. 5000 AC * O primeiro registro de paradeiro do poderoso feiticeiro agora conhecido como Felix Fausto. Ele apareceu no lendário império africano de Kor. O rei de Kor era Nommo, o feiticeiro principal de seu tempo e o guardião do poder místico chamado a Chama da Vida. O malvado feiticeiro lutou contra Nommo, tentando usar o poder da Chama para seus próprios fins corruptos. Nommo então clamou a Chama da Vida para si mesmo, derrotando o feiticeiro e banindo-o para outra dimensão. Nos dias de hoje, Nommo é conhecido como Doutor Névoa, dos Guardiões Globais. Algum ponto de tempo * Dilúvio causado por Eclipso. (Spectre Vol. 3 #14) * A Presença, sentindo que Eclipso estava descontrolado, o prende no diamante negro conhecido como Coração das Trevas. Em seu lugar, a Presença nomeia o Espectro como o Espírito da Vingança. (Spectre Vol. 3 #14) * Sodoma e Gomorra destruídas por Espectro. (Spectre Vol. 3 #14) Template oficial Category:Pré-história Category:Épocas Category:Gêneros